Princess Mononoke:The Continuing Story
by Flybaby014563
Summary: 3 years after Princess Mononoke Ashitaka and San still have feelings for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Princess Mononoke: The Continued Story of Ashitaka and San  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been 3 years since it had all happened. Everything was quiet now. No more Gods or Forest Spirits. But Ashitaka remembers it well. Some of the mark from the boar god Nago was still on his arm. As time went by he knew it would wear off. But as long as it was there he had something to remember.  
  
Ashitaka quit working in Iron Town. He wanted to be closer to San. She didn't approve at first. She was still the protector of the forest and she didn't want Ashitaka to get hurt. As much as she knew,forest Gods still dwelled there. Even if the Forest Spirit was gone,there were still Gods that protected the forest.  
  
But Ashitaka wasn't worried about the Gods of the forest. All he cared about San. He cared about San. That was the only thing he could care about now. He couldn't go back to Kaya anymore because he was banned from his village. He knew that. Everyone in the village thought he was dead. And that was the way things were going to be.  
  
Even though the forest Gods planned to kill Ashitaka if he layed a foot in the forest again,he didn't care. Moro and Okkoto were gone. They were the only two that had given him death threats. He knew how much the Apes hated him. When he first came to the forest they threw rocks at him,and telling San how they wanted to eat him,thinking that they would become stronger. But San wasn't going to let Ashitaka be eaten. And he was thankful for that.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ashitaka searched the forest for San. He finally found her by the pool of the forest. He knew that she was still hurting.  
  
"San?"he asked.  
  
"Ashitaka."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should leave."  
  
"No.please don't. You know,it's been 3 years since he was killed Eboshi."  
  
"You're stil grieving aren't you?"  
  
"I can't help it Ashitaka."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He was the protector of the forest. And now it isn't his forest anymore."  
  
"San."he went over and hugged her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I had to see you. I can't live in Iron Town anymore. I want to be closer to you."  
  
"They didn't try to kill you this time?"  
  
"San,please forget."  
  
"I can't Ashitaka. It's just too hard."  
  
He sighed. "I know. Look."he should her the mark.  
  
"It's still there?"  
  
"Yes. It'll heal over time though,like you're broken heart."  
  
"I'm not only grieving for the Forest Spirit Ashitaka,I'm grieving for my mother too."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry San."  
  
"It's ok Ashitaka. I'm glad you're here."  
  
He smiled. "I don't want to leave you San."  
  
"I don't want you to leave either Ashitaka."  
  
"Then will you let me stay?"  
  
"I might as well. You aren't going anywhere right?"  
  
"Right." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been so long since it had all happened. So why was I so desperate to come back? To tell you the truth,I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I missed San. I don't know.  
  
It has been three long years since the forest spirit was called by Lady Eboshi. I had to understand why San didn't want to come with me to Iron Town. She still hated Eboshi. I did too...sometimes. But I had to realize that she wasn't that bad of a person sometimes.  
  
"Well...it's been awhile Ashitaka,"said San said as she led me into the woods.  
  
"Yes it has." I couldn't believe how long it had been. I mean,I knew that it had only been three years. But so much had happened in three years. I couldn't believe that I didn't get to see San during those last three years. I told her that I would see her though.  
  
She took me back into the forest,and I couldn't believe what I saw. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The forest was still the same way it had been,but there were no wolves, apes,or boars. I was I wanted to know why. Why were all the creatures gone? Had they left just because the forest spirit was gone?  
  
"San,what happened?"  
  
"Ashitaka...they're all dead..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since the forest spirit was killed everything has just been dying."  
  
"But why is the forest still the same way as it was three years ago?"  
  
"I wish I knew Ashitaka..." She came over to me,and started crying, something I had never seen San do. I knew she was scared. This was her home, and now everything was gone. She didn't want to even come close to Eboshi.  
  
"Then you should come live with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"San,you can't live out here alone."  
  
"But you know I despise that evil woman!"  
  
"San please...just give her a chance. Put the past behind you for once."  
  
"Ashitaka..."  
  
"San,you'll starve yourself to death if you don't do this."  
  
She sighed. "Then you have to promise me something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me that she won't try to kill me."  
  
"I promise San." 


End file.
